


Obsessive Friends

by SnarkyGranger1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: A scene as Ron and Pansy as Prefects that took an interesting twist.





	Obsessive Friends

** Obsessive Friends **

**By: Snarky Granger**

I don’t own the topic or pairing. Just the idea of the story.  Enjoy. :D        

And a quick thank you to Tambrathegreat for her quick betaing work.     

Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson were doing their prefect rounds at Hogwarts. Both were in foul moods as they bickered back and forth; due to the fact that the Slug Club Christmas party was tonight, and neither of them was going to it.

 “I still can’t believe that Hermione is going with Cormac McLaggen to the biggest party in the castle.”

“The Mudblood went with Cormac?”

“Will you stop calling her Mudblood!” Ron turned to glare at her and then sneered, “What is your Ferret doing?”

“Stop calling him that!” Pansy spat back. “Okay, let’s agree to just use last names!”

“FINE! What’s Malfoy up to these days?”

Pansy deflated at the question, which piqued Ron’s attention. “I have no clue what Draco is doing. I think he is going to crash the party.” Ron snorted as he tried to cover up his laugh. “What?” She leered at him.

“From what Harry has told me, he has been trying to get into the ‘Slug Club’.” Ron gestured air quotes as he talked.

“It must not be the only thing he is doing, though…” Pansy turned back forward to start walking again. Ron followed her lead.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he and the boys have disappeared for hours and I don’t think it’s to do homework. Snape was complaining to him about his grades slipping.”

“I know. Harry is obsessed to find out what the bloody hell Malfoy is doing.”

“Why am I not surprised? I hardly see Blaise, Draco, Greg or Vincent. Blaise is too busy with the Slug Club and Draco and his two buddies off to somewhere.”

“I know what you mean. I might get to see Harry at Quidditch but that’s about it. He is too busy with ‘other things’”. Ron sputtered to a halt. “I have to resort to talking to Neville, Seamus, and Dean at times.”

Pansy heard Draco’s and Professor Snape’s voice ahead of them. She grabbed Ron’s arm and pulled him into a hidden nook.

Ron started to sputter loudly when Pansy clapped her hand over his mouth and put a finger to her mouth to say quiet. They listen as they hear Draco and the professor walk by. Pansy start to move when Ron grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and silenced her with a look as they heard more scuffling down the hall. He mouthed ‘Harry’. She nodded to show that she understood him.

Harry stopped just outside of their hiding area. They held their breath and stared into each other’s eyes.

_‘Hmmm… I didn’t realize that Weaslbee’s eyes are so blue.’_

_‘Wow, since when do I notice that Pansy has green eyes.’_ Ron leaned closer to her as her breath hitched at the intensity in his eyes.

She grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Pansy could tell which one moaned when their lips touched.  They froze as Harry coughed. They peeked toward the hall and realized that Harry didn’t see them.  She felt Ron’s relieved body relax into hers. She pushed him against the wall to kiss him some more. Ron wrapped his arms around her and sank his hands into her long, black hair, which she loved. Pansy felt him tug her head back a bit for a better angle on their kiss.

They paused mid-kiss when they heard Harry swear under his breath and scuffle back towards the party again. They stood there wrapped up together for a few minutes and heard two other pitter patters of Draco and the professor going wherever they were going.

Pansy looked at Ron and smiled, “Would you like to continue this somewhere more comfortable or stay here?”

“What about our rounds?”

“Bollocks the rounds. It’s bloody Christmas time.”

“Okay, let’s go to the Room of Requirement.” Ron checked the hallway before he pulled Pansy out with him and walked toward the seventh floor. He let go of her hand.

“You know how to actually get into that room?”

“Yes, remember last year with that crazy woman…”

“Oh right, she was a bit loony, although I think I got too obsessed with the powers that came with the squad. I realized over the summer that’s why we don’t have the power to give or take points.”

Ron nodded in agreement. “I am so glad that you, at least, understood that issue.” Ron stopped in front of the blank wall. “Hush now, so I can think of a room.”

Ron paced back and forth three times thinking ‘ _a room to mess around in_.’  

A rough wooden door appeared.   
  
“WOW! So that how it works.”

Ron dipped his head as he opened the door. Ron’s jaw dropped as his face turned beet red like his hair.  He looked like fish at first before he snapped out of his shock of the room’s set-up.

“Bloody hell! Pansy, you have to believe me when I say that this wasn’t what I had in mind.” The room was set up as a bedroom with some shackles on the wall and some other kinky materials to be used.

“What were you thinking?” Pansy gave him an all-knowing smirk.

“A room to mess around in.”

“Boys.” Pansy shook her head in disbelief as she looked up. “Is it possible to get a couch with a lit fireplace in here?” She grinned as a green loveseat appeared in front of a green marble fireplace near to the shackles. “Bloody Hell, that works well.” While she pulled Ron toward the loveseat, Ron started to fidget with his shirt’s collar when he saw how small the loveseat.  He tugged at his tie a bit more when Pansy turned towards him and realised that it was too small for Ron’s tall, lanky body. She put her hands on her hips as she looked up at the ceiling, “Room, can you make the loveseat a bit longer please?”

The room changed it into L-shape couch.

“That’s bloody brilliant, Pansy.” Ron plopped himself in the corner and laid his legs down on the long part of the couch. He pulled Pansy on top of him in between his legs. “Is this okay?” She nodded as she stared into his darkened blue eyes. “Great.” Ron smiled as he tugged her toward him to start kissing him. She put her hand on his chest to stop him for a second. “What?”

“Are you sure that you want to go down this road?”

“You mean this between us?” Pansy dipped her head. “Sure, why not? You never know what is going to happen now that Lord Voldemort is out there creating havoc.”

“Don’t say his name!”

“Lord Voldemort! Listen, Pansy, Harry and Professor Dumbledore are right in the sense that if you don’t say his name that you are only adding to the fear.”

“Hmm… that makes sense and he does love creating fear.”

“So are we okay now?”

“Yes.”

“Good!” Ron pulled the arm away and kissed her hard. He swiped his tongue along her lips. She let him into her mouth. They deepened their kiss as Ron slowly shifted his body to a more comfortable position. He realised that she fit well on him. He broke the kiss so they could each catch their breaths. He looked into her eyes and loved the fact that they have turned into a deep dark green. “How far do you want to go tonight?”

“I haven’t even thought about it. Er…” Pansy tilted her head back for a second to think. She looked back down and realised that his face didn’t have that baby fat that she remembered him having when they first started school together. “How about some fondling and maybe something a little more? I am not ready to go all the way.”

“That is fine. I would like us to get to know each other properly before we go banging it in.”

“RON!”

“What?”

“Do you have to be so crude?”

“Sorry.” Ron looked abashed.

Pansy sighed as she patted his chest. “Let’s switch to the bed since you seem to be uncomfortable.”

“Alright, Pansy.” Ron sat up on the couch and pulled Pansy into his lap more. “Wrap your legs around and I will carry us over.”

Pansy quickly wrapped her legs around his torso as he rose from the couch. She silently groaned to herself when she could feel how hard he was in his pants. She laid her head on his shoulder as he stepped around the L part of the couch and walked over to the king size bed in the room. He sat down on the edge so she could unhook her legs without hurting herself.

She looked up and made a decision. “Ron, could you scurry back towards the headboard of the bed?”

“Sure, Pansy. What do you have in mind?” Ron asked as he shifted himself backwards after kicking off his shoes.

“Do you mind if I pleasure you first?”

Ron stopped and stared at her and saw the desire for him. He groaned at the thought of her lips on him. He laid down after he propped some pillows up behind him.

Pansy quickly divested her shoes and tie and had laid them on the floor next to the bed. She turned around to look at Ron and noticed that he took his own tie off and threw it somewhere. She shook her head at his antics. She started to crawl towards him in a slow sultry way. She sat back on her knees and rubbed along his legs. She could feel the muscles rippling under her hands.

“I didn’t know that you were that well-toned, Ron. I guess I should really date Quidditch players more often.”

She nudged his legs open more as she moved closer to the belt of his pants. She slowly rubbed her hand along the bulge of his trousers.

“PANSY!”

“Shh… Ron. It will be okay. Let your Slytherin lover take care of this.” Pansy slowly tugged at the belt. She pulled it back to unbuckle it. She let the belt strap go to let it slip out of the buckle. She brushed them aside so she could pull the shirt completely out. It was partially untucked from gliding onto the bed. She slid her hands up his hard chiselled chest and bring them back down to slide a finger underneath the waistline of the trousers. Her fingers tickled the fine hair that was peeking out of them. She deftly unbuttoned it and slowly pulled the zipper down inch by inch, showing his Quidditch underwear sporting the Chudley Cannons.

“ _Pannsyy_! You are killing me here!” Ron grabbed her silky ebony hair. “I love how soft your hair feels.”

“Hold on there, my Lion.” Pansy tugged the trousers down a bit past the pants. The purple mushroom of his shaft was poking out. Pansy could see the pre-cum already weeping out of the top. She dipped her head to take a lick. She had to stop herself from taking it all right then and there. He tasted like bitter dark chocolate. She swiped her tongue once more before she nearly ripped his pants and trousers down to his knees.

Ron tilted his head to see what Pansy was doing to him. He couldn’t move his legs and she was more or less dressed. His eyes lit up when he comes up with an idea. “Pan---“ His head fell back when he felt her warm mouth encase his shaft.

When Pansy’s mouth came back up his cock, she released it to look at him with a fiery look in her eyes, “Yes, Ron?”

“Can I lick you while you are doing that?” Ron panted out.

“You want to pleasure me too?”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“What? Why not? It only seems fair. Just flip around here and I will take care of it for you. You should have just as much pleasure as me.”

Pansy sat there for a second in surprise but quickly shuffled her body around to move into a doggy style position. She slowly lowered her bottom toward Ron’s face when she felt his large hands cupping her arse.

“Are you okay with this, Pansy?”

She moved her head, but realised that he couldn’t see it and whispered, “Yes.” Pansy paused in anticipation because she was curious to feel what he was going to do to her.

Ron realised that she was nervous so he carefully glided his hands along her legs and moved the skirt up and over her rump onto her back. He pulled her down a little to smell where it was wet already on her knickers. He gave her a sniff and a long hard lick. He couldn’t believe that she smelled and tasted like Honeydukes Best.  

Pansy nearly lost her senses at the feel his hot tongue through her knickers. She got back to slowly stroking his hard purple shaft. She dipped her head and licked around the tip and widened her mouth to take it in. She carefully worked her way up and down to get used to the feel on how long and thick it was. She moaned onto his shaft as Ron continued to lick and tease her.

Ron bit back a groan when he felt her vibration from his antics to please her. He carefully slid her knickers down to her knees so he could have better access to her dripping mons. He shifted her buttocks down to have her nearly sit on his face. He brushed his thumb across the pearl at the top of her labia and had to cup her from smothering him. He peeked down to see that she was okay and took a careful swipe up along her shaven pussy and suckled the clit for a brief second before swiping his tongue back. He curled his tongue and carefully pushed it in and out of her heat.

“ _Roonn_ ,” Pansy moaned as she went to swirl her tongue along the vein of his shaft. She blew across the tip before taking him in her mouth once more. She could feel that his manhood was tightening, getting ready to erupt. She deep throated him a couple more times and Ron exploded his dark tasting, salty semen down her throat. She swallowed the best that she could while Ron was working his tongue furiously in and out of her cavity to give her release.

“ _ROOOONNN_!!”

Ron slowly kept on thrusting until she rode out her orgasm. He ran his tongue along her folds one last time. He carefully moves her to the side onto the bed so he could sit up and pull her to him.

She turned her torso to face him and gave him a full-on kiss. They whimpered at the taste of each other. Pansy let him pull her on top of him to cuddle her for a few minutes.

“Wow, Ron! That was a lot better than I expected.”

“Yeah, I have to agree! You certainly know how to give it.”

Pansy snorted.

“What?”

“That’s because I have been having to give it to Draco when he is all tense and worked up but he never returns the favour.”

Ron pulled his head back to look at Pansy in surprise. “Seriously?” Pansy nodded her head against his hard chest. “Bloody hell!”

“Ron, don’t do anything crazy, I volunteer to do it half the time.”

“You know that you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to do that, right?”

“Really?” Pansy peeked up at Ron. Ron dipped his head. “Oh, my Mother always said to pleasure the man when you can.”

“No, Pansy. My Father drilled it into me and my brothers, to respect the woman’s body and to give back if you are receiving it.”  Pansy sighed as she sat up and Ron sat up too. “What’s wrong?”

“What are we doing, Ron?”

“You mean once we leave this bed?” Pansy bowed. “I thought we finish the year out as Prefects and if we decide that we want to do this again, we can.”

“You would do this again?” Pansy waved her hand between them and the bed.

“Sure, why not?”

“Oh, I just thought it was a one-time thing.” Pansy went to turn her head away, but Ron softly touched her chin.

“No, Pansy. What I said earlier about giving it a shot before we did this, was not a line. I meant it.”

Ron softly kissed her on the lips, which Pansy gasped as she closed her eyes at her semi-bitter taste was still there in his kiss. It surprisingly tasted better off Ron’s lips than it did on her fingers when she would masturbate.  

Pansy opened her eyes after the soft kiss and realised that Ron wasn’t always the difficult person that Draco made him out to be. “Alright, let’s try a quiet relationship.”

“Of course, I don’t think anyone would believe us anyway.”

“Right, let’s get dressed. We need to get back to our dorms soon, before they realize that we have been gone too long.”

“Okay, Pans.”

Ron and Pansy pulled up the pants and knickers back up respectively, and slowly crawled out of the bed. When they finished redressing themselves, they gave each other one last kiss before exiting the room. They gave each other a secretive smile before they turned in separate directions to go back to their Common Rooms.

The rest of the school year was spent having private talks during their Prefects rotations, and they either ended up in the Room of Requirement to explore each other’s bodies. On the night that Dumbledore was killed by Professor Snape, they clung to each other, and slowly made love for the first and last time; before they went their separate ways.

 


End file.
